Why pick me?
by Pink Daybreak
Summary: well it's actually the same story so yeah oh and i'm just continuing onto the next chapter soo just saying i'm cocoAbby. I just can't access my account.


**Howdy everyone haven't updated in a while hope u like this **

**well whatever and review plz. here it is !**

Nico's POV

I figured it would take a while to reach NY so I decided to get some beauty sleep. Gezel began to rehearse the prophecy repeatedly to Connor to try to figure it out. He stared into space lost in thought.

"I've got it!" he finally yelled out, "It's obvious, we need to go the book store!" his triumphant smile vanished and that's when I dosed off. Not long after Gezel elbowed me and I sluggishly sat up. I was too tired to look angry.

"What was that for?" I whinnied. She gave me an annoyed look,

"You're the leader of this quest too you otta listen." I sighed.

"Didn't the quest thingy say something about shelves and knowin' stuff?" I asked still in a daze

"Yeah," Gezel answered, "Why?"

"Well then shouldn't we check out a library?" Connor and Gezel exchanged looks.

"That's actually a good idea," Connor commented.

"Yeah but we can't go to just any library," Gezel argued. During all this I had notice Travis hadn't said anything. I turned around to find Travis curled up in a ball asleep. Lucky. I sat down in the red leather seat and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Connor saying something about the largest library in NY and blah blah blah.

Sometime later I woke to find my self still lying in the seat and Gezel and Connor were both asleep. I looked out side and realized that we were already in NY. The buildings seemed to edge closer. I woke everyone up and Gezel seemed the most excited of us all. The bus came to a stop and the diver said this was it. We all hoped out the car and watched it drive off. Connor pulled out a map of NY.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I know a guy" he replied. We all began to head north. We walked past stores, gift shops and restaurants. Everyone around us seemed to walk at a busier and quicker pace than us. Eventually we ended up in front of a tall white building. It looked as though it was freshly painted. We walked up white steps and Large see through doors opened automatically. It was freezing inside and all there was were long never ending rows of books. It was quite and boring. We walked to the front desk but no-one was there. I soon realized that no-one was there. I had a strange feeling.

Connor ran off to look for the reptile section. Travis was shivering and Gezel pulled out a blue sweater out her bag.

"Got anymore" I asked. She shook her head. We all slowly walked towards the sign that read Reptilian books. I could hear my teeth chatter, it was becoming unbearably cold. Even Gezel shivered a little even though she was wearing a sweater.

"G-guys?" Travis stuttered, "I-I c-cant m-m-m-move." We turned around. I looked at Travis' feet. Somehow ice had covered it freezing him in place.

"W-what's going on?" I wondered. I sneezed and rubbed my nose.

"Travis!" Gezel yelled. I looked up. The ice crawled up his body,

"What's g-going on?" he asked and then he was frozen. Gezel screamed.

"T-Travis?" I asked. I stepped back, "Gezel, we better find Connor fast."

"But what about T-Travis?" she asked. We exchanged looks and ran off. We ran aisle after aisle in the reptilian section. Then in the distance I saw someone. I grabbed Gezel's wrist and ran even faster. I stopped,

"Connor?" I stared at Connor. He was frozen solid holding a book in his hand.

"Nico?" a weak voice called. I turned around. Gezel was on her knees. She pointed in one direction and in seconds she was covered in ice.

"G-Gezel!" I yelled. I turned to where she was pointing at.

Just a few shelves up a book began to glow. I assumed that was the

book we were all looking for. I began to climb, shelf after shelf after

shelf. At one point I stopped and my feet began to freeze in place. I formed a fist and punched the ice breaking it. I began to climb

again. I reached for the book. The cover was black and in gold wrote, 'Greek Myth reptilian stories.' I open the book and a golden light beamed out of it. It blinded me and I fell off the shelf. Still holding the book I landed in Connor's hands. The book that was in his hands fell out and smashed into a million pieces since it was covered in ice. All of a sudden the temperature rose and Gezel fell to the ground no longer covered in ice. Connor regained consciousness.

"Thanks for catching me," I said. He looked confused.

"This is awkward," Connor said then dropped me on the ground.

"Oww!" I yelled and got up. I then ran over to Gezel.

"Gezel? Gezel?" I called while shaking her. She didn't budge.

"She probably just fainted from the cold." Connor suggest. He was probably right. I propped Gezel on my back and Connor and I walked back to the front of the library. We found Travis looking rather confused.

"Hey Travis you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why won't I be." He asked. He must have forgotten that he was frozen. Oh well. We left the library with the book and sat down under the big Tree just outside the library. I rested Gezel against the tree and sat down.

"Well guys, we have the book." I announced and began flipping through pages.

**Well guys I think this was my longest chapter yet. Review k?**


End file.
